The Big Bear
by I.Want.Fabulous
Summary: [OneShot] She wanted a big bear for her birthday, so that's what he got her. [TxG]


**The Big Bear**

**by **_I.Want.Fabulous._

**Pairing: **Troy/Gabriella

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **She wanted a big bear and balloons for her birthday. So that's what he got her.

**Author's Note: **Crappy title, in my opinion. Whatever, I have no time to think up a better one. But maybe some other day I'll change it to something better.

**Inspiration:** In case you guys don't already know, my name is Gabriella. And I was going around school announcing that I wanted a big bear and colorful balloons for my birthday(December 16!). So then my friends went up to other people and told them, "Gabriella wants a big bear" and right when I heard that, I almost immediately thought of Gabriella Montez. And of how Troy Bolton would probably get her a big bear if she wanted one(I need to find myself a Troy! LMAO). And that's how I ended up here, writing this one-shot. Nice story, huh? LoL.

Here we go!

---

"Ella, Ella, Ella! Eh, Eh, Eh!" Sharpay sang, skipping up to Gabriella Montez. She had a giant smile plastered on her face, and she was waving around her metallic pink wallet. "Gabriella! Your birthday's coming up! What should I get you? A new sweater? I heard you wanted one. What brand? Famous? South Pole, or maybe Marc Eko!" She clapped her hands together, delighted. "I just love, love, _love_ birthdays!"

Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's chirpiness. "Thanks, Sharpay. But really, you don't have to get me anything." She gave Sharpay a thanks-anyway smile and turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

Sharpay's smile faded and was replaced with a shocked frown. People would kill for Sharpay Madeline Evans to get them a present for their birthday!

"Gabriella," she whined, smoothing out the back of her American Eagle jeans before sitting down on the cold floor beside Gabriella. "You couldn't possibly just expect _moi _not to get you a present! Especially this year! It's your sixteenth birthday! I was actually thinking of getting you a car, but I figured that's more of a parent thing. So I have to settle for clothes. Unless you want something else! C'mon, I'll even buy you a stupid book! That's how desperate I am!" She laced her fingers together and gave Gabriella a pleading face, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Sharpay, really," Gabriella assured. "I'm good. There's no need to get me anything! It's bad enough that Chad's planning a 'surprise' birthday party for me." She added airquotes to 'surprise'. "Seriously, how obvious can that boy possibly be?" She laughed to herself.

Sharpay laughed along, but then got serious. "Gabriella, I'm getting you a present; whether you like it or not. I just need you accept that and at least give me a hint to what you could want." She flashed Gabriella her pearly white teeth. "And if you can, please make it expensive!" She nudged Gabriella on the shoulder and they both let out a laugh.

Gabriella sighed in defeat and nodded once. "Fine." She held up her left index finger. "But on one condition: you're not getting me anything for Christmas." She laughed as Sharpay's victory smile turned into an evil frown.

Sharpay huffed. "Deal," she mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. She looked like a three year old who was just denied a cookie before dinner. "I'll just get you something for Hanukkah and Kwanzaa." She smiled innocently at Gabriella's frustrated expression.

There was just no possible way to win with Sharpay Evans.

"Okay," Gabriella took a moment to contemplate over what she could want. After a few extra seconds, she sighed and turned back to Sharpay. "I really don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon, Gabs!" Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's left shoulder and shook her gently. "There has to be something! Everybody has something they want, especially for their birthday!"

"Well," Gabriella looked down in slight embarrassment. "I know this might sound a little cheesy, but I always wanted to receive a giant, brown teddy bear and a bunch of colorful balloons for my birthday." She smiled sheepishly at Sharpay.

Just then, they heard somebody scurry away from behind them and they both turned around. After finding no one, they turned back to their previous conversation.

Sharpay smiled widely. "Aww! That's so cute! But I think I should leave that up to a certain someone else." She moved her picture perfect eyebrows up and down and smiled knowingly. Then she threw her arms up in the air and stood up abruptly. "Urgh! You are no help, Gabriella Montez! I'll just have to settle for clothing. You still need a little more help with your wardrobe, anyway." She adjusted her white and baby blue South Pole jacket.

"Thanks, Sharpay," Gabriella said sarcastically.

Sharpay answered, anyway. "You're welcome!" She kneeled down and put a reassuring hand on Gabriella's right shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. A little more time with me, and you'll learn to keep up with all the latest fashion." She winked and stood up straight. "See ya later! Tootles!" She waved and blew Gabriella a kiss, as if Gabriella were one of the many adoring fans of hers.

Gabriella chuckled quietly to herself. "Let's just hope she doesn't get me something _too _expensive," she mumbled.

---

"Just one more day, Ella, Ella, Ella! Eh, Eh, Eh!" Sharpay stated excitedly, using the previous nickname from before. She danced around in her seat happily, still humming her new favorite Rihanna song so loud that the people from the neighboring table on the left turned to look at her funny.

"Sharpay!" Taylor McKessie hissed. "You're attracting a little too much attention to us!"

Sharpay looked around at the people still staring at her and glared. "I'm sorry," she said, faking an innocent tone, "but unless you each want those pretty little glasses shoved up where the sun don't shine, I suggest you turn around and don't look back." She smiled sweetly as everyone quickly turned away in their seats.

Sharpay turned back to Taylor. "You're welcome," she said, her tone genuinely sweet this time.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but forced an appreciative smile.

"Okay," Chad Danforth said, getting back to the previous conversation before they were interrupted. "Gaby-ella, we need you at my place after school, like at five. Zeke's making you a big, chocolate cake and we're gonna eat it there. And if you don't get there in time, you don't get cake." He closed his eyes and licked his lips, already tasting the delicious cake in his mind.

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks for the warning. I just hope I don't have to worry about some food-obsessed, big-haired creep eating the cake right out of the oven, before I even get to taste it." She gave Chad a knowing look.

"Yeah!" Chad nodded in full agreement. "There are a lot of selfish, pigs out there, just waiting for a perfect chocolate cake to steal from innocent, weird, genius girls that are madly in love with the pig's best friend." He grinned, clearly proud of his wise comeback.

Troy Bolton looked down as the heat quickly rised to his cheeks. "Shut up," he muttered lamely. "It's nothing like that. And by the way, how about I just pick you up, Gabs? It'll be easier."

Everyone at the table looked down and sniggered at Troy's words. Gabriella flushed in embarrassment, but couldn't help but smile slightly. She looked into Troy's blue eyes and her smile grew a little.

"Okay."

Chad scoffed. "Yeah," he said, "I was _way _off." He rolled his eyes and stuck his cream-filled cupcake into his mouth. "Why don't you guys just admit that I'm right and get together, already so we can move on with our lives and start discussing the bachelor party before the wedding?" he suggested, pieces of the vanilla cupcake flying everywhere.

Troy kicked Chad's right shin hard under the table, causing more cupcake pieces to hit him in the face.

"I hate you," he said grumpily, grabbing a handful of napkins to wipe off his face.

Jason Cross chuckled. "So what should we get Miss G to the A to the B-B-Y for her birthday?" he asked, laughing at the new nickname he had just come up with.

"What do you want, Gabster?" Ryan Evans asked, taking a sip from his sickeningly sweet Apple Juice. He made a face and threw the juice away in disgust. "That can't be healthy," he muttered, patting the taste off his tongue with a napkin.

"I really don't know," Gabriella answered, glancing at Sharpay. "I mean, there's nothing I actually need at the moment - "

" - Gaby," Kelsi Nielson interrupted. "Birthdays are not for things you need. That's what ordinary, everyday, 'let's go shopping' days are for. Birthdays are for things you saw at a nice store and you had a sudden urge buy, but couldn't. That's where we come in; to buy those things you wanted but couldn't get."

Everyone stared in shock, but Sharpay just smiled proudly. "I have taught you girls amazingly well! I am so proud! I think I'm gonna cry!" She dramatically closed her eyes and pressed her right hand gently against the side of her nose. "Please, just give me a moment, I will be okay." She turned her face away from the group, letting out two short, exaggerated gasps.

Zeke Baylor rolled his eyes, but smiled at his girlfriend's way of being. "But really, the chocolate cake is for everybody, so I can't count that as a present. What do you want, Baby G?" he asked.

"Just get me anything, I guess," Gabriella replied. "I'm really not sure of what I want." She glanced at Sharpay again, who was just getting herself together, and gave her a secretive, you-know-what look.

"Fine," Chad said simply. "I already know what I'm getting you, anyway."

Gabriella smiled ruefully, suddenly wishing she could've at least told Chad what to get her, so she wouldn't have to worry of what he came up with on his own. Just the thought made her shudder slightly.

---

"_Happy birthday to you! Cha-cha-cha! Happy birthday to you! Cha-cha-cha! Happy birthday, dear Gabriella! Happy birthday to you! Cha-cha-cha!_" A group of people startled Gabriella by sneaking up behind her while she put her backpack in her locker the next morning and singing her the Happy Birthday Song.

Gabriella laughed at Chad, who added all the "Cha-cha-cha's", and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, guys!" She went around hugging everybody while they wished her a happy birthday and then turned to her friends.

"PRESENTS!" Chad exclaimed. "ME FIRST, ME FIRST, ME _FIRST!_" He smiled kindly at Gabriella. "We were going to wait until after school, but it was too hard. So we just decided to get it all over with this morning! So open my present!" He handed Gabriella a long, rectangular box, neatly wrapped in silver, polka dotted wrapping paper.

"Thanks, Chad." Gabriella exchanged a worried glance with everyone else and braced herself. She carefully took off the wrapping paper, making sure not to rip it so she could re-use it again. She opened the box slowly and her jaw dropped in shock at the beautiful, gold necklace. The charm was Gabriella's name, decorated with tiny, glimmering diamonds.

"Wow, Chad," Gabriella said breathlessly. "It's beautiful!"

"I know!" Chad smiled cockily at his friends, giving them a She-liked-my-present-best look. "I'm the best. I've been told that many times!" He laughed at Gabriella's frown. "Fine, no cockiness today." He took a step towards Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday, Gaby-ella!"

"You better get me something that nice for my birthday," Taylor said jokingly, wrapping her arms around Chad and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, babe." Chad stretched his arms casually and wrapped them around Taylor's waist. "I've got something extra special planned for you. And I promise it will beat out any of the presents Sharpay gives you." He smiled. "Sorry, that's the last cocky thing I'll say. Just had to get it out of my system."

"ME NEXT!" Sharpay screeched, pushing Chad and Taylor out of the way. She thrust the pretty, sparkly, pink gift bag into Gabriella's hands. "You are going to _love _it! I'm sure!" She waited, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Gabriella opened the bag and searched through all the pink and green papers inside. She pulled out a beautiful, black, fur collar belted ski coat from Baby Phat. "Oh my God, Sharpay!" Gabriella stared wide-eyed at the gorgeous coat. "You really - and I mean _really _- didn't have to buy - "

" - Oh yes!" Sharpay interrupted, clapping her hands in happiness. "I did. Definitely! Don't worry, sweetie, I bought you a _lot _more than just this. You are going to die once you see the beautiful dress I bought you from Kimora Lee Simmons! It's a 'shirred overlay with a jewel neck'," she quoted happily.

Gabriella grimaced, but quickly forced a smile. "Thank you, Sharpay," she said, her expression sarcastic. She neatly folded the ski coat and stuffed it back into the pink paper bag and gave Sharpay sincere hug. "Next," she said wearily.

Taylor stepped forward with a sheepish smile. "I think you'll like it," she said confidently. "Maybe not as much as the present from Miss Evans..." She turned her smile into teasing grin. She held out her present, wrapped tightly in glimmering, blue wrapping paper with some decorative swirls.

Gabriella rolled her eyes inwardly and reached for the present. She had to be extra careful unwrapping the small, rectangular box, considering how tightly it was wrapped, but she succeeded. She opened the lid and her lips stretched out into a smile. "Taylor!" She stepped forward and gave Taylor a big hug. "I love it!"

In the box was a thick, hardcovered book that read " 'Midnight Sun' by Stephenie Meyer ". It was from her favorite author and the newest book from Gabriella's favorite series, 'Twilight'. She had been gushing about it two weeks earlier, saying that she couldn't wait till it was out.

"But Tay," Gabriella said, "it's not even out, yet! How in the world did you get it?" she asked curiously.

Taylor smiled secretivly. "I have my ways. I'd let you in, but then I'd have to kill you, and I don't think Mr. Bolton's going to be too happy about that." She laughed. "But I'm glad you like it! Happy birthday, G!" She gave Gabriella another hug.

Then everyone went afterwards: Zeke got her a pink, "Gold foil Logo All over" hoodie from Apple Bottoms. Ryan bought her a White Logo tee from the same brand to go with the the hoodie. Kelsi bought her gold charmbracelet with two charms already added to it and wrote her a personal Happy Birthday song that she promised to play for her during Free Period. And Jason bought her a new globe, after he had broken the last one she had at her house one day.

"Thanks, guys!" Gabriella said. "I loved everything! You really didn't have to." She looked around to see if Troy had arrived, but it seemed he was going to be late. Her heart dropped a little, but she still managed to keep her smile in place.

After putting everything in her locker, she started walking to Ms. Darbus' homeroom class when she was pulled back by someone behind her.

"Hey," the person said, his voice familiar. "Did you forget about me?" Even though Gabriella still had her back to him, from his tone of voice, she could tell he was smiling.

"I was wondering what happened to you, Bolton," she said, turning to face him. "I was kind of expecting you to be the first person to say 'Happy Birthday'." She looked down, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment to what she had said.

Troy's smile got bigger. "I'm sorry," he sincerely. "I just...kind of...wanted us...a-alone when I gave you my present," he stuttered, not sure how to word his explanation. "But I'm here, now."

"So..." Gabriella looked up, a smile on her face. "What did you get me that was so special, it just _had_ to be given to me in private?" she asked teasingly.

Troy blushed and looked down for a second, before taking his hands from his back and revealing a giant, fluffy, brown teddy bear with a bunch of balloons tied to one of its arms. They all said 'Happy Birthday' each in a different, fun, fancy, and colorful script.

"I know it probably doesn't beat out Miss Broadway's gift, or soon to be gift_s_," Troy said sheepishly. "But I kinda found out that...you wanted this, so I...I-if you don't like it, I-I can get you something else..." he offered.

Gabriella shook her head, her eyes slowly starting to brim with tears. "I love it, Troy!" she said, wrapping her arms around Troy. "It definitely beats out any of the gifts from Sharpay!" They both laughed, and Troy wrapped his right arm around Gabriella, holding the teddy bear his left.

"You really like it?" he asked unsurely. "Or are you just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings?" He stuck out his bottom lip playfully and gave Gabriella a sad face.

Gabriella laughed. "I love it, Troy. It's exactly what I wanted!" She beamed.

"Wait..." Troy stepped forward and placed his index finger under Gabriella's chin, raising it slightly. "God, I hope what I'm about do doesn't ruin your birthday," he mumbled. He leaned down slowly and before either of them realized it, his lips were on hers, kissing her gently. He smiled inwardly as he felt her kiss back. They were definitely going to remember this birthday.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, they heard a loud applause and pulled back in surprise. They saw their entire homeroom class cheering for the new couple, the whole gang in the front.

Troy and Gabriella looked down in embarrassment, afraid to meet anyone's eyes. Troy pretended to fix the tie on the balloons while Gabriella put a hand to her burning left cheek.

"Congratulations!" They heard, but they still didn't look up.

Troy stole a glance at Gabriella and saw that she was sneaking one, as well. He smiled as she whispered "Thank you" and nodded slightly. He looked back down at the bear in his hands and let out an inaudible chuckle.

Once the hallway cleared out, he stepped forward and gave Gabriella a hug and brought his lips to her right ear. "Maybe you should name the bear 'Matchmaker'," he joked.

Gabriella giggled. "Maybe," she replied. She got up on her tip-toes and planted a small kiss on Troy's still slightly red cheek. She rested her head on Troy's chest.

"Thank you for your presents."

---

A/N - I'm not too happy about the ending, but I don't know how to make it better. Sorry! But I hope someone liked it, anyway. And the Twilight series mention earlier, Midnight Sun is a story that Stephenie Meyer is still working on, but hasn't finished. The first chapter is on her website, incase anyone's interested. And the necklace that Chad gave Gabriella, that's a necklace that I have. I did my best to describe it, but I'm sorry if it's not good enough.

Oh, and this is probably really pointless, but incase anyone happened to be wondering about all of Gabriella's nicknames...

**Ella, Ella, Ella! Eh, eh, eh - **You know, from the Umbrella song by Rihanna? My friends came up with it one day when the video was playing on TV. (:

**Gaby-ella - **You guys know the part on High School Musical(first one) where Troy's 'explaining' to his teammates that Gabriella and the musical mean nothing to him? Well, when he says Gabriella, it sounds like he says Gaby-ella, and now my friends call me that sometimes.

**G to the A to the B-B-Y - **My cousins Javi and Dulce came up with this one. Dulce's a cheerleader and Javi's...a wannabe rapper. lmao. They combined their...'brilliant' minds and this nickname was born. And now they use it every time I visit! Haha. I personally think it's cool.

**Gabster** - My friend Alex calls me this. It's cool, though not exactly original. But whatever. (:

**Baby G - **You know, like Vanessa? Baby V? Yeah. I get called that, too, by two of my friends. This is one of my favorites!

**G - **Could mean gangsta. Or in my case, a nickname for Gabriella. My friend CJ uses this nickname.

Then, of course, **Gaby - **God, there are SOOO many stories on here that use the nickname 'Brie'. I didn't even know that was a nickname for 'Gabriella'. I've never heard of it. I mean, I know where you guys got it from the original name, but I've met a few other Gabriella's, but they all usually just use the nickname Gaby. But whatever, Brie is cool. I'd just rather use Gaby, because I'm more used to it. Plus, that's what most people use for me. (:

Yeah. I have a LOT of nicknames! Haha. Well, review, pretty please!

xo Gaby


End file.
